A Life of Love Old and New
by lolloverlollil
Summary: I don't have anything to say here


A Life of Love

* * *

An Onyx was running through the halls of a Homeworld base. 'Crap, crap, crap.' Was what going through Onyx's mind as he headed towards a ship. 'This one has to work.' Onyx's power is telepathy so he could hear a certain song. He knew the gem singing the song. 'Oh Pearl, don't worry I'm coming, and once I'm there, I promise you that I'll never leave you again.' Once he got in the ship he set the coordinates to earth, and the ship took off. Onyx started singing along to Pearl's song. "Far longer than forever, as constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are. We are destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Once I'm there, I will stay forever. For longer than forever, like no other love."

Pearl was sitting on the beach in front of the temple. "And with your love I'll never be alone." Pearl sang as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Please come home." Pearl started to sob openly. Pearl noticed that Rose was heading in her direction. 'Oh no, Rose why? Why do you pity me?' Pearl thought as she stood up and ran in the opposite direction.

Onyx landed the ship in front of Pearl. "I'm back." he said as he opened the door. When the door hit the sand it made a dust like curtain. "What, do I not get a hug from my birdie?" Onyx said as he walked out of the ship and walked up to Pearl. "Hey."

"Onyx!" Pearl yelled with joy as she hugged Onyx. "Thank goodness you're okay." Pearl continued as she kissed Onyx's cheek. "What took you so long?" Pearl asked as the next thing she was being picked up off the ground, and being twirled. Pearl started laughing as Onyx kissed down Pearl's neck. "Stop, that tickles. Onyx."

"Hello Onyx." Rose said as she walked up to the reuniting couple. "What I was trying to tell you Pearl, was that Onyx was coming back to earth, but I guess it was better that it was a surprise. I'll give you two a couple minutes to reunite." Rose said as she walked off.

"Well, what should we do? Now that I'm back I thought that we should have a spar." Onyx said as he blushed, and then set Pearl down. "I mean if you want to that is."

"Sure, I'm pretty sure that you're rusty when it comes to using a sword." Pearl said as she tried to hide a giggle. "Come on, let's go." Pearl grabbed Onyx's hand.

Once the couple got to the Sky Arena, they stood opposite of eachother. Pearl pulled out two swords, and tossed one to Onyx. he caught the sword with ease. Once the two had swords, they got into a fighting stance. Pearl held the sword in a tight grip, she was standing in a way that made her look threatening. Onyx on the other hand, held his sword in a relaxed way. Onyx almost looked calm.

'He looks calm, too calm, but I have to remember his power.' Pearl thought out her plan to attack Onyx. She knew exactly what attack to use and when to use it. All Pearl had to do was wait. Pearl adjusted her grip on her sword and that's when Onyx attacked. Pearl blocked the attack, and countered the attack with one her own. The attack cut Onyx's arm, and he cried out in pain. Onyx backed up, and prepared an attack. He walked up to Pearl, sword still in his hand. Pearl was confused. 'Did he forget that we are fighting? What is he doing?' Pearl thought as Onyx came closer to her. In that moment that Pearl was thinking Onyx took the opportunity and attacked Pearl. Onyx slashed across her chest, but Pearl backed up in time. "Nice try," Pearl said as she tripped Onyx and pointed her sword at Onyx's chest, "but I think I won." Pearl said in a cocky way.

Onyx stood up and said. "You know Pearl, you look super cute when you're sword fighting." Onyx grabbed Pearl's hand, and brought it up to kiss it.

Pearl blushed as Onyx kissed her hand. "Well, I, umm sorry about your arm." Pearl stuttered as she tried to control her blush.

"It's okay," Onyx said as he let out a laugh, "we can go and get patched up anyway."

"Yea, if Rose found out that I did that to you, I would never hear the end of it." Pearl said as she pulled out bandages from her gem. "You might want to find something to bite on because this might hurt." Pearl continued as she prepared to bandage the wound.

"Yeah," Onyx said before he bit down onto the hilt of the sword. The pain was mild, but Onyx trusted Pearl. It hurts, but I have to trust Pearl. He thought to himself.

"Done." Pearl said as she finished her work. "That should do for now, right Onyx? Onyx?" Pearl asked when she noticed that Onyx wasn't moving.

"It's perfect," Onyx said as he stood up, "come on we should head back."

'Weird, I wonder if Onyx is okay. I'm going to find out.'

There was a roar that interrupted Pearl's train of thought, and he looked in the direction of where the sound came from. From the shadows was a huge corrupted gem, it looked like a spider. The beast walked up to Pearl, and started to sniff her. It was about to leave alone until Pearl grabbed her sword. Now that the spider saw a threat, that was when it attacked. The spider tried using its legs to stab Pearl, but Pearl dodged all the legs. Then the spider tried to bite Pearl. Pearl tried dodging the teeth, but tripped on one of the spider's legs. When the spider knew that it's victim was weak it went for the strike. When the spider drew back, pain shot through the spider's body. In a poof a smoke the spider was gone.

Onyx rushed to Pearl's side, and what he saw horrified him. Pearl was laying on the ground and she was barely conscious. Blood, there was lots of blood. The wound was deep into Pearl's side. Pearl's hair was badly disheveled, and her outfit in ruins. Scars covered her body. "Pearl, wake up." Onyx yelled as he shoke Pearl. Nothing. Onyx thought as he picked Pearl up and carried her to the warp pad. Once Onyx got to the temple he called Rose out of her room. "Please, you have to help her. She won't wake up!"

"Onyx please calm down." Rose said as she knelt down in front of Onyx. "I'll make sure that Pearl is okay. Just give me Pearl." Rose continued as she reached out for Pearl.

"Okay, just promise me that Pearl is going to be okay." Onyx said as he handed the pale gem to Rose. "I just got her back, I can't lose her again."

Rose walked back into her room, "room I want a big bed." As soon as the words left Rose's mouth clouds started forming a bed. Rose placed the gem in her arms onto the bed. "Oh, Pearl how did this happen to you?" Rose asked to nobody in particular. Rose let out a sigh as she checked Pearl's wounds.

Onyx was pacing in front of the temple door for a couple hours now. "Come on P. you can make it through this, I promise." Onyx said as he got more worried by the minute. 'Maybe I can communicate with Pearl through my power. It's worth a shot.' Onyx thought as he sat down on the warp pad. "Relax Onyx, Pearl is just fine. Rose knows what she's doing." he said as he noticed the door was opening. "Rose, is she okay?"

"Pearl, is okay Onyx, but she needs to rest." Rose said. She was going to say something else, but Onyx cut her off.

"Can I see her, please?" Onyx asked.

"Okay, but please try to let her rest." Rose said as she lead Onyx into her room. "Again Onyx, please let her recover. That is a nasty wound. What happened that gave Pearl such a wound?" Rose asked with concern in her voice.

Onyx explain what happened at the sky arena. "All we were doing was having a sparring match. Then when we were done this spider like monster came out and attacked Pearl."

"Ah, well I'll have Garnet investigate the area later." Rose said as she and Onyx got closer to where Pearl was.

In the middle of the room was the bed that held Pearl. Bandages were covering Pearl's side, and cuts. Rose must've given Pearl her war clothes, to replace her old outfit. Overall Pearl looked peaceful.

'She looks so comfortable.' Onyx thought as he knelt down by Pearl's side. "Pearl, no matter what happens, you will always be beautiful." Onyx whispered as he kissed Pearl's cheek. "I love you, Pearl." Onyx said before he left.

Pearl woke up soon after Onyx left. "Ugggh, my head is killing me." Pearl said with her voice being weak and horse. 'Wait am I in Rose's room? Crap I am! Rose can't know that I'm here.' Pearl thought as she stood up and noticed the bandages that were all over her body. "Huh?" Pearl said as she felt a little lightheaded.

Onyx was in Pearl's room rearranging her swords. "Hmm." After Onyx made sure that everything was perfect, he went and checked the warp system for any corrupted gems. When Onyx reached the sky arena where Pearl was attacked, Onyx could see five corrupted gems surrounding a puddle of blood. Pearl's blood. Onyx summoned his bow and shot three arrows at one of the corrupted gems. The corrupted gem dodged all three arrows, it was as if the corrupted gem had future vision. Then Onyx noticed the coloration of the beast. It was a Sapphire. Onyx had to plan his attacks very carefully.

Once all five corrupted gems were poofed, Onyx went back to the temple. What Onyx saw when he got back shocked him. Pearl was up and walking around. "Pearl?! You're awake!" Onyx yelled as he hugged Pearl. "Thank goodness, I was so worried."

"What happened?" Pearl asked as she hugged back.

"You don't remember?" Onyx asked back.

Pearl only shook her head in response.

"Well we were sparring, then a spider like beast attacked you." Onyx said as he loosened his grip on Pearl. "How do you feel?"

"Weak, and tired," Pearl said as she leaned on Onyx, "can I sleep in my room?"

"Of course," Onyx said as he lead Pearl to her room. Once they were in Pearl's room, Onyx picked her up and carried her to the clamshell bed. Onyx placed the sleeping gem in the bed, and put a blanket over her. "Sweet dreams, Love." Onyx said before he left the room. When Onyx walked out of Pearl's room, he told the others to stay quiet as to not wake Pearl up. To his relief the others said that they'd do it.

"Onyx, can I talk to you in private." Rose asked as she lead Onyx to the beach. "As you know that I've been trying for a baby with Greg, and when I asked Garnet about it she said that I was already pregnant, but for the baby to live I have to give up my physical form."

"Which means you won't be with us after the baby is born, right?" Onyx asked already knowing that he was right.

"Yes, and when the baby is born, I want you to be the leader of the crystal gems," Rose said as she placed a hand on Onyx's shoulder, "I have full confidence that you will be a great leader."

"You can count on me Rose!" Onyx said as stars formed in his eyes. "Now if you will excuse me I need to check up on Pearl."

"All those days watching from a window, all those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm, and real, and bright. Like the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you." Pearl sang as she slowly danced around the biggest water pillar.

Onyx was watching Pearl dance and decided to join her. He took Pearl by surprise and started to slow dance with her. "All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I'm known. Now she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go." Onyx sang as he dipped Pearl.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm, and real, and bright. Like the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you." They sang together as Onyx leaned into kiss Pearl. Pearl was happy to accept the kiss. Onyx brought Pearl back up. "I love you, Princess." Onyx said as he set Pearl back on the ground.

"I love you too, Onyx." Pearl said as she got her footing. "I, missed that." Pearl said as she blushed a little bit.

"So did I." Onyx said in agreement. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Pearl asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Can we, try for a geode?" Onyx asked as he blushed.

Pearl's face turned completely blue. "Okay, let's do it. Wait who will carry the geode?" Pearl asked.

"It will most likely be you." Onyx said as he pulled Pearl closer.

"So, how do we do this?" Pearl asked.

"All we have to do is to touch gems, and then the geode is created." Onyx explained as he placed his forehead on Pearl's. Their gems started to glow as their love for each other grew. Onyx knew it worked, he could feel it.

Once they pulled away Onyx could see that Pearl was carrying the geode. Pearl was wobbly on her legs, and she looked paler than usual. "I think it worked." Pearl said in a slightly weak voice. Pearl looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"I want to make sure that it did work." Onyx said as he let Pearl lean against him. "Come on, let's go sit down." Onyx continued as he walked over to Pearl's bed. He set Pearl down first then sat down himself. "Do you feel any pain near or from your gemstone?"

"A little bit," Pearl said as she rested her head on Onyx's shoulder, "and I feel really tired."

"That's good. That means that you're carrying the geode." Onyx said with happiness. "But you'll be going through the pain until the geode is ready."

"How bad does the pain get?" Pearl asks as she closed her eyes.

Onyx listed off all the symptoms Pearl might feel while she carries the geode. Deep down Onyx knew that Pearl might not be able to handle the geode, but he brushed the thought aside. "For now, let's not worry about that." Onyx said as he gently moved Pearl onto the bed. "You get some sleep, Okay?"

"Okay," Pearl said as she fell asleep.

After a couple weeks of nothing but pain and sleep for Pearl, the geode was ready to extract from Pearl's gem. It was going to be a painful process to extract the geode. Onyx agreed to be the one to extract the geode. They had to do it before Pearl forced the geode out. Onyx knew how much pain Pearl was in.

Onyx decided that it would be best if everyone was there to support Pearl. Rose was stroking Pearl's hair and whispering sweet nothings to Pearl. Amethyst was laying on Pearl's stomach, while Garnet was standing off in the corner of the room. The absence of Garnet worried Onyx. 'Why is Garnet not supporting Pearl? I'll ask her later.' Onyx thought to himself as he got ready to extract the geode.

"Rose, it's time." was all that Garnet said.

"For the geode?" Rose asked as she gave Pearl something to bite down on.

All Garnet did in response was nod.

Pearl grabbed the dagger out of Rose's hand, and Pearl bit it with all she had. The pain was unbearable, how was she doing it? Pearl felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside, out. As every minute passed Pearl felt weaker and weaker. Pearl tried to scream, but she couldn't.

"It's almost over Pearl," Rose said in her usual kind tone.

Pearl looked at Rose with tear filled eyes. 'Does she mean it? Please just let this pain end!' Pearl was screaming to herself as the pain got worse.

With one last cry of pain from Pearl, it was over. The geode was out. "Pearl, it's over." Onyx said as he set the geode in the basket that was next to the bed. "Pearl?" Onyx noticed that Pearl wasn't responding. When Onyx looked at Pearl he saw that she lost consciousness. "Everyone we should let Pearl rest, Okay?"

Everyone nodded and then left. Onyx walked up to Garnet. "Garnet, what the heck?! Why didn't you support Pearl?! She needed YOU?!" Onyx yelled as Garnet continued to walk away. "What IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Why didn't YOU tell me!" Garnet yelled back.

"I thought you knew with your future vision." Onyx said as he walked up to Garnet.

"It doesn't work like that?!" Garnet yelled.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Onyx sighed as he walked away from Garnet. Onyx walked into Pearl's room and noticed that Pearl was watching the geode. "Pearl?"

That spooked Pearl, she jumped a little when she heard Onyx's voice. "Onyx, you scared me a little." Pearl said as she sat up and placed the geode in her lap. The geode started to hatch. Once the baby hatched Pearl and Onyx could see that she was pale with some black splages all over, her hair was black with some pinks strands. When she opened her eyes, Onyx and Pearl were shocked, she had two different colored eyes, one gray and the other was sky blue. Her gem was on her forehead, just like her parents.

"She's beautiful." Pearl said as she held her baby. The baby immediately went for Pearl's nose. "Oh, I almost completely forgot. What are we going to name her?" Pearl asked as she looked to Onyx.

"How about Labadora." Onyx suggested as he shrugged.

"That's perfect!" Pearl said as she looked back down at her child. "Welcome to the world our little Labadora."

Onyx got closer to the baby as the child was exploring for the first time. "Onyx, Rose needs to know about this." Pearl said as she stood up and headed towards the door. Pearl opened her door and saw Rose standing in front of her. "Rose? Is something wrong?" Pearl asked before Rose got super excited at seeing Labadora.

"Is this her? Look at her, she is SO ADORABLE!" Rose said in excitement. "What's her name?"

"Labadora, and do you want to hold her?" Pearl asked as Rose nodded furiously. "Okay, but you have to be extremely careful with her." Pearl said as she handed her child off to Rose.

"Look at the cutie-pie, she looks just like you Pearl." Rose said not noticing the baby's eyes.

"She looks like me and Onyx, look at her eyes Rose." Pearl said as she pushed back Labadora's bangs.

"Her eyes are beautiful. Garnet would love to see them." Rose said as the warp pad activated and Garnet stepped off. "Garnet look," Rose tried to say but Garnet completely ignored Rose. Garnet walked into her room. "That was odd."

"I'll talk to her." Pearl said as she followed Garnet. I have never been in this part of the temple. Pearl thought as she kept following Garnet. Pearl saw Garnet walk into a secret door but Garnet didn't shut the door. Pearl sneaked into the room, just as the door was closing. "Garnet…?" Pearl asked as she walked up to her dear friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Garnet asked Pearl in response.

"Me and Onyx wanted it to be a surprise, we were going to tell you but I guess the geode had other plans." Pearl said as she put her hand on Garnet's shoulder. "Please you have to believe me. We wanted to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Garnet said as she turned around to face Pearl. "Now I want to meet the cutie-pie." Garnet continued as she led Pearl out.

It was still as the two gems walked through the temple. Pearl wanted to say something but decided not to. Should I say something, maybe start up a conversation. Pearl thought as she looked at Garnet.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't supporting you," Garnet said, "I didn't know how to feel at that exact moment."

"It's okay Garnet, I didn't know how to feel either." Pearl said.

The temple door opened for Pearl and Garnet to exit. once the two excited they saw Rose playing with Labadora. Pearl smiled as she watched.

Garnet walked up to Rose and asked to see the child, naturally Rose gave Garnet the child.

"Garnet make sure to look at both of her eyes." Rose pointed out as she sat up.

Garnet moved the baby's bangs and checked her eyes. "They're just like mine," Garnet said as she removed her shades.

"Her name is Labadora." Pearl said as she sat down next to Garnet.

"That's a perfect name." Garnet said before she did her trick. Garnet closed all three of her eyes, then opened them one by one. When all of her eyes were open she stuck her tongue out and made a silly sound. Labadora laughed at it, then all of them started to laugh.

Onyx came running towards the gems, "homeworld is attacking!" Onyx said in panic.

"What?!" Pearl yelled as she stood up.

"Pearl take Labadora and get as far away from the temple as possible." Onyx said as he handed Pearl the sleeping baby.

"B-but-"

"Just do it?!" Onyx yelled as he pushed his attacker off him. "Please."

Pearl nodded and started to run, but one of the homeworld gems saw her. The gem shot an arrow at Pearl, and the arrow hit her arm. Pearl cried out in pain as the arrow made impact. Pearl had to use her power to make fog, but it would make her super weak. With a sigh, Pearl's gem started to glow as fog surrounded her.

"Hey?! Where did she go?!" The gem said, and her voice sounded like a Topaz. The Topaz started shooting blindly.

Pearl ran as far as she could before she collapsed. Still holding Labadora, Pearl tried to stand up. Pearl found a spot where she could hide. Once she got there she sat down, and did everything in her power to keep Labadora from crying. My arm can wait, for now I have to focus on Labadora. Pearl thought as she started to fall asleep.

Onyx saw Pearl's blood was leading the Topaz right to her. Oh Pearl, please. Onyx thought as he ran after the Topaz. Onyx saw that the Topaz was about to shoot an arrow at Pearl's gem, Onyx stabbed the Topaz in the back.

Labadora started to cry, but stopped once Onyx held her in his arms. "Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here." Onyx said as he calmed his daughter down. Onyx summoned a pacifier and placed it in Labadora's mouth.

Pearl started to wake up, when she didn't see Labadora she started to freak out.

"Relax, Pearl I have Labadora." Onyx said as he kneeled next to Pearl

"Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried." Pearl said as she started to relax. As soon as Pearl got relaxed, she cried out in pain when she puts pressure on her bad arm.

"Let me see your arm," Onyx said as he handled Labadora with one hand. He gently grabbed Pearl's arm. Seeing the arrow that is still in her arm, Onyx pulled it out with ease, "sorry."

"It's okay," Pearl said in a weak tone, as Onyx bandged her up.

"Why did that Topaz go after you?' Onyx asked as he helped Pearl up.

"Was it because I had Labadora?" Pearl answered as she leaned against Onyx.

"Maybe," Onyx said as he put his arm around Pearl, "if homeworld finds out about Labadora, they'll try and take her."

"Let's hope that never happens." Pearl said as she got closer to Onyx.

Once the three got back to the temple, Pearl collapsed.

"Pearl?!" Onyx yelled as he checked Pearl. 'Still conscious, thank god.' Onyx thought as Rose came running up to Onyx.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked.

"Take Labadora." Onyx said as he handed Labadora off to Rose. he picked up Pearl in bridal style and carried her to the temple.

Once Onyx was inside Pearl's room, he placed her on the clamshell bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked concerned for her friend.

Onyx started doing medical checks on Pearl. "I'm not sure," he said in a shaking voice. "Whatever was in that arrow that hit Pearl, it did something to her."

"Where's the arrow?" Rose asked.

"I have it, but I want to focus on Pearl."

"Okay, so where should I put Labadora?" Rose asked

"In the crib." Onyx said as he pointed to the crib.

Rose placed Labadora in the crib and covered her up. "Sweet dreams little one."

"Rose, I need you to leave." Onyx said as he checked something on the hologram, reading what it said would be a challenge for a human. "Hmmmm." Onyx said as he checked what the arrow was made of. "No." Onyx said as he took a step backwards. The arrow was made of a poison specifically made for Pearls. This poison would slowly kill Pearl. "Please let there be a cure." Onyx said as he researched the poison that was used in the arrow. To Onyx's relief there is a cure. "Thank goodness." Onyx said as he cupped Pearl's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get the cure." Onyx said before he was interrupted by Lavadora crying. Onyx walked over to the crib and picked up his daughter. "It's okay, Labadora. I'm here. Mommy is going to be okay." Onyx said as he feed Labadora a chocolate chip cookie. Onyx walked out of Pearl's room.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked.

"The arrow had poison in it," Onyx said as he handed Rose Labadora, "I'm going to get the cure, while I'm gone can you watch Labadora?"

"Of course." Rose said in response.

"Thanks, I don't know how long I'll be gone." Onyx said as he kissed his daughter goodbye. Onyx walked towards the ship and entered it.

After a couple weeks Onyx came back with the cure. What he didn't come back to was to see Labadora at toddler size.

"Onyx!" Rose said as she greeted Onyx.

"Hello Rose." he said as Labadora walked up to him.

"Daddy?" Labadora said as she tightened her grip on her teddy bear.

"Yea, it's daddy." Onyx said as he picked up his daughter. "Wow look how big you've gotten."

"Did you get it?" Rose asked.

"I did." Onyx said as he walked into Pearl's room. "Rose can you take Labadora?"

"Yes, "of course." Rose said as she took Labadora's hand and lead her out of the room.

Onyx sat on the bed next to Pearl, "Hey P. wake up." Onyx said as he nugged her awake.

"Urrrgh, five more minutes." Pearl mumbled.

"Pearl, seriously. Get up." Onyx said as he made Pearl sit up.

"I'm up!" Pearl said as she rubbed at her eyes. Pearl's hair was badly disheveled, it looked like it was losing its color.

"Here," Onyx said as he handed Pearl a cup of tea. Onyx had turned the plant leaves into the tea.

"Thanks," Pearl said as she took a sip, "it has a sweet honey like taste."

"How do you feel?" Onyx asked.

"I feel calmer, and pain free." Pearl said before Onyx hugged her.

"It worked! The cure worked!" Onyx said with joy.

"What cure?" Pearl asked.

After Onyx explained everything to Pearl, Labadora came running in. "Mommy!"

"Labadora, look how big you are!" Pearl said as she picked up her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Labadora said with happiness.

Pearl and Onyx hugged their daughter, the family started to laugh happily. Now they were finally together, and they hoped it would stay that way. As the weeks went by, Labadora continued to grow. But as Labadora grew, so did Rose's child. Rose knew that the baby was coming soon, so she finally decided to tell Pearl. When Rose saw Pearl, she walked up to the pale gem. "Pearl, can I talk to you?" Rose asked as the pale gem looked at her.

"Of course, Labadora you can play with Amethyst if you want." Pearl said as her daughter ran towards Amethyst. "What is it Rose?"

"Pearl I didn't want to tell you this, but I have no choice. Pearl I'm pregnant." Rose said as she watched Amethyst and Labadora playing together. "But for the baby to live, I have to give the child my gem. Which means when the baby is born, I won't be around."

"Rose, thank you for telling me," Pearl said as she also watched Amethyst and Labadora play, "I'm not mad that you hid this from me, I'm happy for you Rose." Pearl got up and gave her daughter a snack to munch on.

"Thanks Mommy." Labadora said as she shoved the cookie in her mouth. After Labadora ate, she immediately went back to playing with Amethyst.

Amethyst was shapeshifting into different animals to play with Labadora. "Bet you can't catch me!" Amethyst said as she ran from Labadora in a cheetah form.

Labadora laughed happily as she chased Amethyst.

Garnet stood next to Pearl and said, "they act like they're sisters, huh?"

"They do. Did Rose talk to you about?" Pearl asked as she looked up to the stoic gem.

"She did." Garnet simply said as she crossed her arms, and used her future vision. 'Hmmm, there's a couple of corrupted gems in the north, and in the west'. Garnet thought as she hummed to herself.

"What did you see?" Pearl asked.

"A couple corrupted gems in the north, and one to the west, but we can deal with those later if you want." Garnet said as she adjusted her shades.

"Me and Onyx can go and get them." Pearl offered.

"Okay, and Pearl before you go." Garnet said as Pearl was walking towards the temple door.

"Yes?" Pearl asked as Onyx came out and stood next to Pearl.

"Good luck." Garnet said as she gave Pearl and Onyx a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Pearl said as she and Onyx warped out.

Once Pearl and Onyx got to the Great North, they started to walk around.

"Do you even know what the corrupted gems look like?" Onyx asked as he looked around.

"Garnet said we'll know when we see it." Pearl said as she looked into the dense forest. Pearl saw something move and she tensed up. "Onyx. I saw something." Pearl whispered as she stopped.

The bushes started to shake when suddenly a baby wolf came out. The baby looked around for its mother and sisters. The pup looked like a gray wolf. When the pup walked it looked like it was limping.

Pearl walked up to the pup and held out her hand. 'Come on little one.' Pearl thought as the pup sniffed her hand. When the pup licked Pearl's hand, she knew the pup could be trusted. "False alarm, it was only a wolf cub. Now, where's your family?" Pearl said as she held the wolf cub close to her chest. "Maybe you can help us little fella?" Pearl asked as the pup barked.

"Pearl, how can a wolf pup help us hunt for these corrupted gems?" Onyx asked as he grabbed the wolf pup.

"Give her a chance." Pearl said as she pet the wolf pup. "Can you sniff out the corrupted gems that we are looking for?" Pearl asked as the pup jumped out of her arms and started sniffing. "See, she's already doing a great job." Pearl said as she followed the pup.

"If you say so." Onyx said as he followed Pearl. 'This surely cannot work. She's crazy.' Onyx thought as he walked. He felt the ground rumble as a plant like beast shot up from the ground. "Okay, Pearl you're right."

Pearl and Onyx pulled out their weapons and the pup got into a pouncing stance. The beast roared as it ran towards the wolf pup. The pup jumped out of the way and bit the beast's leg.

"Good job." Pearl said as she went to strike the beast. Her spear logged into the monster's neck. "Onyx finish it?!" Pearl screamed before she was flinged off the monster.

Onyx pulled out his sword and ran towards the monster's chest. He let out a battle cry as he lunged his sword at the monster. The sword hit the monster right next to it's gem. With a cry of pain the monster poofed. Onyx walked up and bubbled the gemstone. "Okay, that's one of them." Onyx said as he helped Pearl up. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Where is the wolf pup." Pearl said before the pup runs up to Pearl. "There she is. The little gem sniffer," Pearl said as she picked up the pup. "I hope Rose don't mind if we bring her home." Pearl said as she started walking towards the warp pad.

"Wait you're bringing the wolf pup with us?!" Onyx said shocked as he met Pearl at the warp pad.

"Why not? After all, her family was killed by that gem beast." Pearl said as the pup fell asleep. "And besides she's adorable." Pearl said as the warp pad activated.

When the two got back, they saw Rose was waiting for them. "Hello Pearl. Hello Onyx, how did the mission go?" Rose asked as she noticed Pearl was carrying something. "Pearl, what is that?"

"Oh, well this little fella helped us defeat the gem beast." Pearl explained as she nugged the pup awake. "Here she is." Pearl said as she scratched behind the pup's ear. "Rose, I know this a lot to ask, but can I keep her?" Pearl asked as she held the pup close to her chest. "I can train her to sniff out gem monsters."

"Okay, okay. That does sound helpful." Rose said as she pet the pup. "All we need is a name." Rose said.

"How about, Snowy?" Pearl said as the pup licked her. "I think she likes it."

"She does seem to like you Pearl." Rose said as she giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Pearl said as she put the pip on the ground. The pup started to bark happily as she rolled around in the sand.. "Oh, wait I have something for her," Pearl said as she pulled out a dog collar, with Snowy's name on it, "Snowy, come her girl." Pearl knelt down and put the collar on Snowy. Snowy barked happily and then licked Pearl. "Stop, that tickles." Pearl said as she picked up Snowy and hugged her.

"I will admit, Snowy is adorable." Onyx said as he pet the pup. "She's so fluffy." Onyx said as he continued to pet the pup. "I'll allow you to keep her."

"Thank you so much." Pearl said as she hugged Onyx tightly. "I promise that I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." Onyx said as he squeezed Pearl lightly, once Pearl was close Onyx kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy you're back!" Labadora shouted with joy. "How did it go?"

"It went well, oh Labadora I have someone for you to meet." Pearl says as she let Snowy onto the ground.

"Woah, a puppy!" Labadora yelled.

"You need to lower your voice, because she's scared." Pearl said.

"Oh, sorry. She's adorable." Labadora said in a softer tone, she put her hand out to pet the puppy. "Come here girl."

Snowy slowly went under Labadora's hand. Snowy slowly opened up to the child. She licked Labadora's hand.

"Aww, I think she likes me." Labadora said as she went to pick up the pup.

Snowy went onto Labadora's belly and fell asleep. Snowy's breathing slowed as she calmed down. She kicked her back leg as she dreamed, her tongue was sticking out. Snowy's right ear wiggled a little bit.

"She looks so peaceful." Pearl said as she pulled out a dog bed. "Here Labadora put Snowy on here."

"Okay, Mommy." Labadora whispered as she placed Snowy on the dog bed.

"We should let her sleep." Rose said as she picked Labadora into her arms. "She looked exhausted." Rose carried Labadora onto the beach to play. Rose started showing Labadora how to build a sandcastle, but when Labadora made it, the sandcastle was used her sand manipulation to rebuild Labadora's fallen sandcastle.

"Yay, Rose I did it!" Labadora cheered.

"Yes you did." Rose said calmly.

Pearl smiled as she watched her daughter play happily, "I love seeing her this happy," Pearl said as she leaned against Onyx.

"Me too," Onyx said as he wrapped his arm around Pearl, "but not as much as when I see you smile, Love." Onyx kissed Pearl's cheek.

Pearl started to blush, so she surprised Onyx by kissing him on the lips. "There now we're even." Pearl said as she smirked devilishly.

Onyx started to notice the little things about Pearl, the things one could only notice if she was this close. He noticed how soft her hair was, as it rubbed against his shoulder. Her eyes as beautiful as if there were no clouds in the sky. The last thing that could be noticed was how small Pearl looked, it was hard to think that this gem fought in the Gem War. In Onyx's eyes Pearl was the most beautiful thing in the world. Onyx didn't realize that he was blushing.

"Onyx are you okay?" Pearl asked. 'I hope he's okay.' Pearl thought as she leaned against her lover.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look extremely tired, do you want to sleep in your room?" Onyx asked.

Pearl nodded as she let out a little yawn. "Yeah, a little sleep would be great." Pearl said as she walked off into her room. When Pearl was in her room, she shut the door behind her.

Onyx went to play with his daughter. He sat down and hugged his daughter from behind. "Hey there, my little angel." Onyx said as he put his daughter down. "What are you up to?"

"I'm playing with my dolls, do you want to play Daddy?" Labadora asked as she handed Onyx a male doll. "This is Dave."

Onyx took the doll and started to play with Labadora.

Pearl just shapeshifted into her nightwear, which was a light blue nightgown that went to her knees. Her hair was chest length and it was in two braids, with bows at the ends. She pulled the covers over her slender body, after a couple minutes Pearl was fast asleep.

At first Pearl dreamed of nothing, but then suddenly she was engulfed in flames. When Pearl opened her eyes, she saw gem shards all around her. She coughed to try and get the smoke out of her lungs, but it only made her cough more. She saw Onyx get thrown onto the ground in front of her. She tried to call out his name but her lungs were full of smoke. A gem jumped in front of Pearl. She tried to move, but a weight was holding her down. The gem walked up to Pearl and grabbed her arm, the gem slammed Pearl into the ground, and Pearl started to cough up blood.

"Okay, Labadora it's time for your nap." Onyx said as he picked up his daughter.

"Aww, I was having so much fun playing with you." Labadora said as she hugged her dad. "And besides I'm," Labadora let out a yawn, "not tired."

"Heh, I know." Onyx said as he put Labadora onto her bed. "Sweet dreams."

Onyx kissed Labadora's forehead. When Labadora was asleep Onyx went to check on Pearl. As soon as Onyx gets into his lover's room, he can see that Pearl is shaking in fear. He jumps onto Pearl's bed, and pulls the gem into his arms. "Shhhh, I'm here." Onyx said as he stroked Pearl's hair.

Pearl's eyes shot open and she starts hyperventilating. "Onyx?" Pearl asked with a shaky voice. Pearl lunches herself at Onyx and wrapped her arms around him. Pearl started sobbing into Onyx's shoulder.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream." Onyx said as he wrapped his arms around the trembling gem in his arms.

"You calmed down now?" Onyx asked as he held Pearl.

All Pearl did was nod. "Can we stay like this." Pearl asked as she snuggled into Onyx's neck.

"Of course," Onyx said as he cradled Pearl in his arms. "You can rest now, I'll make sure that nothing hurts you."

With that Pearl fell asleep, her breathing slowed as she slept. The brades int Pearl's hair came loose, so Onyx took them out. When the brades came undone Onyx could see how curly Pearl's hair was. Onyx ran his fingers through Pearl's hair to try and get the tangles out.

"Daddy?"

Onyx looked in the direction of the voice and saw his daughter. "Oh Labadora how did you sleep?" Onyx asked as he patted the area next to him.

Labadora ran up and sat on the bed next to her father. "I slept well," Labadora said before she noticed her mother sleeping, "is mommy okay?"

"Yes, she's taking a nap." Onyx said as he looked at Pearl. "Let's leave her to rest." Onyx said as he picked up Labadora and carried her out of the temple to see that Snowy was awake. "Oh, hey Snowy." Onyx said as he placed Labadora onto the ground. "Now what do you eat?" Onyx asked himself.

"Meat." Labadora said flatly.

"Oh right, duh." Onyx said as he stood on the warp pad. "Labadora, I'm going out to get some meat for her to eat." Onyx said as he warped out. Onyx warped into a dense forest. He started looking for some food for Snowy. He summoned his bow. Onyx saw a deer, Onyx went for an arrow. But when Onyx grabbed the arrow the deer ran away. 'Dan it.' Onyx cursed under his breath. In the corner of Onyx's eye he saw a big buck. Onyx shot the deer and dragged it by its antlers back to the warp pad. When Onyx got back he gave the deer to Snowy and she started eating it immediately. "Wow she must be hungry." Onyx said as he watched Snowy eat.

"Well, the mother usually hunt to feed her babies." Labadora said as if she already knew everything about wolves.

Pearl came out of her room while she was rubbing her eyes. "Hey, Onyx. Is Snowy eating?" Pearl asked as she sat down next to Onyx.

"Yea," Onyx said as he looked at Pearl, "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Pearl said as she let out a yawn, "I think that you really helped." Pearl leaned on her lover as she watched the pup eat. "Snowy you must've been hungry."

"Yea," Onyx said as he put his arm around Pearl, "hey, umm Pearl. Can I show you something?" Onyx asked as he looked away to hide his blush. Onyx tumbled with a box that was in his pocket. Garnet helped Onyx pick out the ring. It was a silver ring with tiny pearls embedded into the ring. In the middle of the pearls was an onyx gem, in the shape of a heart.

'He's been acting weird ever since he got back.' Pearl thought as she noticed Onyx's blush. "Sure," Pearl said as she stood up, "what is it?"

"Well, we'll have to go somewhere more private." Onyx said as he grabbed Pearl's hand. He led Pearl to the warp pad. Onyx had asked Garnet to watch Labadora. "Okay, Pearl I want you to close your eyes," Onyx instructed, "we won't go anywhere until your eyes are closed."

Pearl closed her eyes and held onto Onyx's hand tightly. 'I wonder what it is? Maybe it's a new sword?' Pearl thought as she felt the warp pad activate.

Onyx had to lead Pearl to the spot he had picked. It was a field full of Lunar Blossoms. The moon was at its pick, and all the flowers were in bloom. "Okay, we're almost there," Onyx said before he continued, "okay, now sit down but keep your eyes closed." Onyx said as he made Pearl sit down. "And, you can open your eyes."

Pearl opened her eyes and her eyes went wide. "Onyx, this place is beautiful." Pearl said as she looked around.

"There's more," Onyx said as he pulled out the box that was in his pocket, "Pearl, for the 5,000 years that I've known you my love for you has grown." Onyx opened the box and revealed the ring, and then Onyx got on one knee. "Pearl, I know I just got back, but will you marry me?"

Pearl stared at the ring as her mind went into overdrive. 'What do I say? I know I want this.' Pearl thought as she started to blush. "Onyx, I'll gladly be your bride!" Pearl shouted as she hugged Onyx.

Onyx hugged Pearl back as he slipped the ring on Pearl's finger. "I love you so much, Pearl." Onyx said as he started to cry.

"Onyx, are you okay?" Pearl asked as she kissed away Onyx's tears.

"Yea, I'm just so happy." Onyx said as he picked up Pearl and started to twirl her. He laughed happily as he kissed Pearl.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Onyx proposed. Pearl was super giggly, and joyful. Garnet was more open than normal. Garnet helped Pearl pick out the place for the wedding. It going to be in the forest full of Lunar Blossoms. Pearl and Garnet were talking about the lighting.

"So as soon as you two kiss, I'll make sure that the flowers bloom." Garnet said as she decided to lean on a tree. Garnet's shades were off, so all three of her eyes were visible.

"Garnet thank you so much." Pearl said as she hugged her friend. "But, can I ask, how will you get the flowers to bloom?"

"I'll use my gauntlets to clear the leaves," Garnet said as she hugged Pearl back, "I want this to be perfect for the both of you." Garnet didn't mention what she saw in her future vision. 'Pearl can never know what I saw. It would crush her. I can't let that happen.' Garnet thought as she released Pearl. "You should get going, you have to pick out your wedding dress." Garnet said as she started to clear the other plants that were in the way of the Lunar Blossoms.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Pearl said as she ran towards the warp pad. Once Pearl got to the warp pad she looked back at Garnet and said, "thank you," before warping away.

Labadora was already the height of a sixteen year old kid. She was looking at her phone, looking for wedding decorations. Labadora was actually texting a human friend she met at a concert. The human was a seventeen year old boy that was in the band. He got Labadora backstage. Labadora was about to say something while she was calling the boy, but her mother warped in. "Can I call you later, okay bye." Labadora said as she hung up. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Sweetheart." Pearl said as she smiled.

"Did you get the place ready for the decorations?" Labadora asked as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Yea," Pearl said as she walked up to Labadora, "do you want to help me pick out the dress?"

'Crap. I have to meet Jesse at the big donut.' Labadora thought as she looked at her phone. "I really wish I could, but I have to meet up with Amethyst." Labadora said while trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, right. She's with Vadalia, right?" Pearl asked not knowing who Vadalia is.

"Yea." Labadora said as she ran off. "Later, Mom."

Jesse was not a tall kid. He had brown hair with a neon blue streak. It looked like Jesse works out, his biceps are visible through his long sleeved shirt. He had blue eyes and he wore glasses. He looked up and saw Labadora running towards him. "Hey, Labby!" he shouted as he walked up to her. His voice was deep but warm. He had a heavy scottish accent.

"Hey, Jesse." Labadora finally said when she met up with him. Whenever Jesse used his nickname he made for her, Labadora blushed. 'God, why does he make me blush so much.' Labadora thought as she hugged her friend.

Jesse hugged back. "How are you doing?" he asked as he looked directly into Labadora's eyes. 'God, why is she so adorable?'

"I'm good, but I have to help with my mom's wedding." Labadora said with boredom in her voice.

"Well if there's anything that I can do to help, then give me a call. Okay, Love?" Jesse said as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Actually, we need music for the dancing, but I'm sure that your band has a lot of gigs." Labadora said.

"We'll be there." Jesse said with determination.

"But what about-" Labadora was cut off.

"Don't worry about the music, I'll take care of it. I promise." Jesse said before he kissed Labadora's cheek before running in the direction of his band studio. 'DID I JUST KISS HER!' Jesse thought as he ran faster.

'Did he just….' Labadora thought before Amethyst interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amethyst asked as she waved a hand in front of Labadora's face.

"Yea, I'm just thinking." Labadora said.

"Come on, we have to get that portrait of Pearl and Onyx." Amethyst said before she grabbed Labadora's hand and started running towards Vadalia's house.

Once Amethyst and Labadora got to the house, they saw all the failed attempts at the painting. "Woah, V. what happened here?" Amethyst asked as she walked into the garage.

"I can't do it. I don't have their color." Vidalia said.

"Well I do have both of their colors." Labadora said as she walked up to Vidalia.

"Perfect!" Vidalia said.

"Here." Labadora said as she pulled out a magic paintbrush. "Just touch the brush on the color you want." Labadora continued as she showed Vidalia how it worked. She touched the brush to her skin, and the brush turned that color. "See?"

Vidalia started to paint the portrait. She would occasionally change the color of the brush. Vidalia would walk over to Labadora, and touch her with the brush, then she would walk back.

It seemed like hours have gone by as Vidalia worked. "Done!" Vidalia said as she stepped back and admired her work. "What'cha think?" Vidalia asked.

"It's perfect." Labadora said. "Mom and Dad will love it."

"Ummm, Labadora. Is your phone going off?" Amethyst asked as she looked at Labadora.

"Oh!" Labadora said in surprise, "It's Jesse."

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" Amethyst asked.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Labadora screamed as she ran out of the room. 'Calm down, you have to be calm.' Labadora thought as she grabbed her phone. Indeed it was Jesse. Labadora took a deep breath and answered the call. "Hey, Jesse." Labadora said as she started to go on a walk. "Did you talk to the others about the plan?" she asked as she listened carefully. "You did. What did they say?"

Jesse was pacing his room. 'What do I tell her? She'll be so disappointed.' Jesse thought as he paced. "They said no." he said as he braced for the worse. It didn't come. "You okay?" he said before he heard tears on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I promised my Mom that I have something for the music." Labadora said

"I'll still do it." Jesse said.

"But what about the others?" Labadora asked.

"I'll go solo." Jesse said.

"Are you sure?' Labadora asked.

"Don't worry, Labby I'll take care of everything for the music." he said. "Trust me, everything will be perfect."

"I trust you," Labadora said, "I have to go, see you later?"

"Always." Jesse said before he hung up.

"You two seem happy." Garnet said before she walked up to Labadora.

"Yea," Labadora said before realizing that she was blushing, "but it's not a big deal."

"Why don't you tell him?" Garnet asked.

"I'm afraid he'll reject me." Labadora said.

"Just talk to him." Garnet said. "How about at the wedding."

Amethyst was helping Pearl pick out her wedding dress. "Oh, come on P. this one is the one." Amethyst said in frustration. She was holding up a white sleeveless dress that had lace at the bottom.

"I'm not sure about it though." Pearl said as she looked through some dresses.

"P. we've been here for

." Amethyst spat out.

Pearl was about to say something back, but she saw the dress. She grabbed it and she ran into the dressing room. The dress fit perfectly. It had elbow length sleeves that were lace, and it went barely below her knees. The dress was a very light shade of gray.

When Pearl walked out of the dressing room Amethyst's jaw hit the floor. "P. that's the dress. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Pearl said as she blushed, "I think this is the one." Pearl walked back into the changing room and changed back into her normal outfit. Once Pearl was done changing she went and paid for the dress, "Okay, that's the dress down all we have to do is get…" Pearl listed all the stuff they had to buy.

"Ugggh, I get it. You want the wedding to be perfect." Amethyst said as she groaned.

Pearl didn't even respond as she walked out of the shop. She walked down the boardwalk as she got what she needed.

"How much more do you need for the wedding?" Amethyst asked as she caught up with Pearl.

"Only two more things." Pearl said as she checked something off on her list.

"Finally!" Amethyst groaned. "This was so

."

Labadora walked into Jesse's studio and knocked on his door. "Hey, Jesse. Can I talk to you?" she said as she heard the door open.

"Sure. What is it?" Jesse said as he led Labadora into the room.

The room was a light shade of blue. There's posters covering some of the walls, a bed was in the corner. There is a bedside table next to the bed. On the table there is a picture of Jesse and Labadora, the two of them smiling.

"Hey, I remember this." Labadora said as she picked up the picture.

"Yea," Jesse said as he blushed, "I kept it. Anyway what do you want to talk about?"

"I...have feelings for you." Labadora said as she blushed.

"Labby, I love you too." Jesse said as he held Labadora. "I knew it the moment I saw you."

Onyx was with Garnet decorating the area for the wedding.

"So, what is this Jesse like?" Onyx asked the fusion.

Garnet listed all of his traits.

"So that's who Labadora is hanging out with?" Onyx asked.

"Yea." Garnet said.

"I'll make sure he's the right person for my daughter." Onyx says as he hangs the last of the fairy lights. "If he breaks my daughter's heart, he won't do it again."

"Onyx I understand that you want to protect your daughter, but she needs to make her own choices." Garnet says as she walks back to the warp pad, "now if you will excuse me, I have to see how Pearl's dress shopping went." she said as she warped away.

Pearl walked into the house and put the shopping bags on the couch. She slumped down and sighed in relief. "What a day." she said to herself before she heard the warp pad activate.

Garnet was standing on the pad. "Hello Pearl." she said before she walked over and sat next to Pearl. "So, did you get the dress?"

"Yea, do you want to see it?" Pearl asked as she reached for the bag that had the dress in it.

"Of course." Garnet said as she watched Pearl reach into the bag. When Garnet saw the dress, she felt her jaw drop. "Pearl that's beautiful." she said as she touched the fabric. "I'm sure Onyx will love it."

"Hey no spoilers!" Pearl shouted as she folded the dress and put it away.

"Okay, okay." Garnet said as she put her hands up in defence. "I won't say anything."

"You better not." Pearl said as she pulled out her cell phone, "now if you will excuse me, I'm going to call my daughter."

"Yes of course." Garnet said as she got up and walked into her room.

Labadora heard her phone ringing, "can I take this?" she asked Jesse.

"Of course." Jesse said.

Labadora hit the green button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked as she heard the voice. "Oh, hi mom. Yea I get someone to play for the wedding. Oh you want to meet him? Well, can you hold for a moment." Labadora said before she put her hand over her phone. "Jesse my mom wants to meet you."

"Oh, crud." Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll meet your mother."

"Yeah you can meet him, how does tomorrow sound. Okay I'll tell him." Labadora said before she hung up. "how does tomorrow sound Jesse?"

"It sounds like a plan." he said as he walked into his bathroom. "see you tomorrow Labby."

"See you." Labadora said as she walked out of the room. 'I can't believe it. Jesse actually likes me!' Labadora thought to herself as she walked home.

Pearl was waiting by the front door for her daughter to come home. When Pearl saw Labadora coming she stood up straight. "Hello, Dear." Pearl said as Labadora walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Mom." Labadora said as she hugged her mother.

Pearl hugged back. "So, who did you get to play for the wedding?"

"His name is Jesse." Labadora said as she blushed. "And we're dating."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Pearl said. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Trust me, Mom you'll like him." Labadora said as she let Pearl go. "Can I see the dress that you picked out?" she asked as she walked into the house.

"Oh, right. It's right here." Pearl said as she pulled the dress out of the bag. "What do you think?" Pearl asked as she held up the dress.

"It's perfect. I bet you look beautiful in it." Labadora said as she looked at the dress.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Pearl says as she put the dress in her gem. "All I have to do is keep it in here until the wedding."

"Yea, that's a good idea Mom." Labadora said as she heard her phone ring. "Can I take this?"

"Yes, of course." Pearl said as she walked into her room.

Labadora hit the green button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked as she heard the voice. "Oh, hey Jesse. Oh well, I'm not when the wedding is. They what? Jesse I'm so sorry that happened." Labadora said as she sat on the couch. "Why would they kick you out of the band?" Labadora started to tear up as she heard the answer. "They kicked you out because your dating me?"

Jesse was pacing in his room. "I know it's dumb." he said as he started to pack his stuff. "The worst part is, when they kicked me out of the band, they took my apartment rights away too. So now I don't have a place to stay." he said as he finished packing.

Jesse walked out of his apartment and he walked down the street. I can't believe they did this.' he thought as he reached the Big Donut. 'I guess a donut wouldn't hurt.' he thought as he walked into the store. "Hey, Sadie." he said as he walked up to the counter.

"Oh, hey Jesse. What's with the bags?" Sadie asked as she noticed the bags.

"Ehhh, I kinda lost my job." he said as he shrugged.

"Jesse, that's horrible." Sadie said in shock. "Anyway, what donut would you like?"

"Can I get a party pack of chocolate donuts?" he asked as he heard Lars walk into the main room. "Oh, hey Lars."

"Oh, Jesse hey." Lars said as he removed his headphones. "Dude, what happened?" Lars asked.

"Lost my job." Jesse said as he grabbed his donuts. "Anyway I better get going, I have wedding music to practice." Jesse said as he walked out of the store. Jesse was walking on the beach when he saw Labadora. "Hey, Labby." he said as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Jesse." Labadora said as she hugged her new boyfriend. "So, are you ready to meet my Mom?"

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed Labadora's hand, "I think I am."

"Okay, let me go get her." Labadora said before she ran off.

After a couple minutes Labadora came back with Pearl walking beside her.

"Hello, I'm Pearl." Pearl said as she stretched her hand out for Jesse to shake.

Jesse shoke Pearl's hand. "I'm Jesse." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." Pearl said getting to know Jesse, Pearl decided to ask the question. "So, are you going to play for the wedding?"

"Yeah, originally I was going to play with my band, but they kicked me out." Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why would they do that?" Pearl asked.

"Eh, I didn't like the band anyway." Jesse said as he shrugged. "Anyway is there a play where I can practice my music."

"Well there's a guy named Greg, you can practice with him." Labadora said. "And he used to be a musician."

"Huh? Where can I find him?" Jesse asked.

"I think he works at the car wash in town." Pearl said.

"Cool, I'll head down there right now." Jesse said as he started walking down the beach.

"Mom, can I join him?" Labadora asked her mother as she watched Jesse leave.

"Sure," Pearl said, "but please be careful."

"Mom, you know that I will." Labadora said as she ran towards Jesse.

Pearl watched her daughter run off. 'Heh, she reminds me of when I was younger.' Pearl thought as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Labadora seems happy," Rose said as she stood beside Pearl, "they kinda remind me of me and Greg."

"Yeah, they kinda do." Pearl said as she crossed her arms.

"You know Pearl, I don't think I can make it to your wedding." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"I know, it sadness me too." Pearl said as she looked up at rose.

"Pearl, promise me that you will take care of Steven." Rose asked as she looked down at Pearl. "I know you have your own family, but please raise him as your own."

"I will." Pearl said before she heard barking, "there you are, Snowy." Pearl said as she petted the full grown wolf. "Where were you girl?" Pearl asked as Snowy sat down.

"She was with me." Garnet said as she walked up to Rose and Pearl, "also Rose you will make it to Pearl's wedding."

"Yay." Rose said with excitement. "I can't wait to be there, Pearl."

"What were you doing with Snowy?" Pearl asked as she started to rub Snowy's belly.

"Training her." Garnet said as she sat down next to Pearl. "I heard about Labadora's boyfriend losing his job. That's horrible, he lost his job because of love." Garnet said frustration and a bit of hatred clear in her voice. "It's just like homeworld."

"I know," Pearl said as she placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder.

Labadora saw Greg and waved to him, "hey Greg," she said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, heya Labadora, and who is this?" Greg said as he put the hose down.

"Hi I'm Jesse, I heard that you play guitar. Correct?" Jesse asked the older male.

"Yea, but I don't do that anymore." Greg said as he pulled out a disc. "Hey you can listen if you want."

"Thanks, but I kinda lost my apartment." Jesse said before continuing. "And my job."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Greg said as he walked up to Jesse. "Anyway what can I do for ya?"

"He's going to be playing at my mom's wedding." Labadora said in excitement.

"Oh wow," Greg said, "I didn't know that Pearl was getting married."

"Yeah, it's super exciting." Labadora said.

"Jesse, if you ever need someone to practice with, just call." Greg said as he jotted down his phone number and handed it to Jesse.

"I'll make sure to do that. That is if I find a place to stay." Jesse said as he put the phone number in his pocket.

"I know a motel nearby," Greg said as he got in his van, "I can take you if you want."

"Thanks," Jesse said as he turned to Labadora, "I'll call you when I get there." he said as he hugged Labadora.

Labadora nodded and waved goodbye.

Labadora was walking home when Snowy tackled her. "Heya, girl." Labadora said as she scratched Snowy behind the ear. Snowy dropped a ball in front of Labadora. "Not now girl." Labadora said as she walked into her room in the temple.

When Labadora sat on her bed, she grabbed her phone and checked for messages. There was only a couple texts from some of her friends, but nothing else. 'Weird I thought I had Jesse on my contact list.' Labadora thought to herself as she put her phone away. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

She was not how much time had passed since she closed her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up. When she looked around she noticed her phone was gone. 'Amethyst probably took it.' Labadora thought as she stood up. In hiun sight she felt a lot better about the whole Jesse situation.

Pearl was pacing in front of the warp pad. 'Where is he. He should have been back by now.' Pearl thought as she kept pacing. She was getting worried, he was usually back at this time.

Stress wasn't good for the pale gem. If this kept up, Pearl would have poofed herself. Rose knew this and walked up to the pale gem. "Pearl he's okay," Rose said as she had Pearl sit down, "just breath."

Pearl took a deep breath and then let it out. "Okay, I'm calm." Pearl said as she relaxed. "Thanks, Rose."

Rose was about to speak when the warp pad activated. Onyx stepped off the warp pad and hugged Pearl. "Sorry that I made you worried." Onyx said as he felt Pearl wrap her arms around his body, "I guess this means you forgive me."

"Duh." Pearl said as she kissed his cheek.

Labadora was on the beach playing with Snowy. "That's a good girl." Labadora said as she grabbed a stick and threw it. She watched as Snowy ran off and brought the stick back. "Good girl!"

"Hey," someone said off to the side of Labadora. When Labadora looked she saw Jesse.

"Jesse!" Labadora said in surprise. Snowy started to growl and bark at Jesse. "Snowy it's okay. He can be trusted." Labadora said as she held Snowy back. "Sorry about her, she's not used to new people."

Jesse gave a smile and held out his hand to Snowy. He waited for the dog to trust him. When Snowy licked his hand, then was when he pet the dog. "Who's a good girl." Jesse said as Snowy barked happily. "That's right, yes you are, yes you are." Jesse started to play with Snowy.

Labadora forced a smile.

"Labby, are you okay?" Jesse asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"No, I'm not." Labadora said as she looked away from Jesse. "I don't think that we can work. After all, I'm a gem and you're human. You'll die and I'll be forced to live on without you." Labadora said as she started to shake. "I want to be with you, but I can't. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a gem." Labadora said as she stood up and ran off.

"Labby?!" Jesse yelled as he watched her run off. 'Is that how she really feels about us?' Jesse thought as he saw the gem he cared so much turn into bure.

Pearl saw her daughter crying as Labadora warped away. 'Oh no.' Pearl thought as she followed her daughter. When Pearl saw where Labadora warped to, her heart shattered. 'Oh, my poor baby girl.' Pearl walked on the path until she saw Labadora sitting on the cliff edge. "Sweetheart?" Pearl asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"Did you ever feel this way about love?" Labaora asked as she looked at her mother with tear filled eyes.

"I did." Pearl said as she wiped her daughter's tears away. "What happened?"

"I WISH I WASN'T A GEM?!" Labadora shouted.

"Sweetie, what brought this up?" Pearl asked as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I want to be with Jesse, but he'll age and then die." Labadora said as she openly sobbed. "I'll be forced to live with his memory. Why couldn't I be human?"

"Honey, please don't talk like this." Pearl said as she squeezed her daughter a little bit. Pearl thought a little bit and then said, "there is a way to turn gems into humans, but I don't know if Onyx would allow it."

"Please, Mom let me do this." Labadora said in a pleading way. 'I don't care if dad disapproves of this.' Labadora thought as she looked at her mother.

"Okay, but this maybe a little painful." Pearl said as she led Labadora to the warp pad. 'I really hope that this works. I want her to be happy.' Pearl thought to herself as the warp pad activated.

When the light of the warp pad faded Pearl and Labadora were standing in front of an old lab. "Here we are," Pearl said as she examined the lab, "this place is in really rough shape."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Labadora said. "What was this place even used for?" Labadora asked kinda creeped out.

"Well back during the war, this place was used to experiment on any rebels that were captured." Pearl explained. "Rose asked me to sneak in here and free the rebels that were captured."

"Wow, that's incredible Mom." Labadora said genuinely excited. "Hey, Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Pearl asked as she opened the lab door.

"How did you meet Dad?" Labadora asked as she walked into the lab.

"That's a story that I am willing to tell. If you want." Pearl said as she shut the door.

"Yes please." Labadora said excited.

"Okay, it was six thousand years ago." Pearl said.

"Pearl I want you to meet our newest recruit." Rose said as she and a gem walked up to Pearl.

'Who is this?' Pearl thought to herself as she held out her hand to this new gem.

"The name is Onyx." said the new gem as he took Pearl's hand and brought it up to kiss it. "It's an honor to fight by your side."

'I like this gem.' Pearl thought to herself as she blushed.

"Pearl, Please show Onyx to his cabin." Rose said as she walked off to her own cabin.

"Follow me, please." Pearl said as she led Onyx to his cabin. "This is where you'll be staying, if you need anything my cabin is a five minute walk that way." Pearl said as she pointed to her cabin. "Well I'll take my leave." Pearl said as she started walking off.

"Wait." Onyx said as he grabbed Pearl's hand. "Would you like to spar sometime. I want to see what you can do."

"I'd love to." Pearl said as a smile showed itself on her face and with that Pearl was walking back to her cabin.

'Wow, I've never seen a more beautiful gem in my entire life.' Onyx thought to himself as he blushed. ''I can't wait to see what she's capable of.'' he said as he walked into his cabin and noticed how big it is. "Wow, I guess they want every gem to feel at home." Onyx got all of his stuff moved in. 'Wow, this place is nice.' Onyx thought to himself as he put up his swords. 'Okay, what else do I have to unpack?' Onyx thought as he pulled out a picture of him and two other gems. 'I'll miss you guys.'

Pearl was assigned to show Onyx around. She was showing him all of the activities they had. "And finally we have the fencing grounds. I train everyone that goes there to learn." Pearl said confidently.

"You must be a very good sword fighter to be able to train now." Onyx said as he blushed at seeing Pearl so excited about something. 'No wonder Rose trusts her so much.' Onyx thought.

Pearl blushed at Onyx's complement. "Thanks Onyx." Pearl said as she saw a gem run up to her.

"Pearl gems are in the fencing grounds, and they are wondering where you are." Citrine said as she stood up straight.

"Thank you for informing me Citrine, before I go Citrine can you give Onyx a tour of the rest of the camp?" Pearl asked as she walked towards the fencing grounds.

"Sure." Citrine said as she watched Pearl walk off. When Pearl was out of earshot Citrine turned to Onyx. "Nice gem isn't she?" Citrine asked as she stared Onyx down.

"Y-yeah she's incredible, beautiful, confident." Onyx said as he continued to list off all the things that made Pearl amazing. While Onyx was talking he noticed Citrine's face was a smirk.

"Okay, okay I get it, Pearl's awesome." Citrine said as she started to chuckle.

Onyx blushed as he stopped talking. "Can I ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it." Citrine said.

"Who did Pearl belong to?" Onyx asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, you really are the new member. Pearl belongs to nobody." Citrine said as she started walking off.

"Wait, really?" Onyx asked as he caught up with Citrine.

"Yea, stories say that Rose saved her life." Citrine said as she sat down. "It's quite a story."

"What happened?" Onyx asked as he sat down next to Citrine.

"Rose says that Pearl was about to be shattered by White Diamond." Citrine said as she relaxed.

"Why?" Onyx asked.

"Well that's up for debate, but I think it was because she went against White Diamond." Citrine said as she shrugged. "But I probably have to ask Pearl."

Pearl was standing in the middle of the area. "Okay, that's enough for today." Pearl said as the gems she was training left. Pearl wiped the sweat off her forehead. She started to pack her stuff and leave. Pearl was walking back to her cabin. When Pearl walked into her cabin she dropped her bag next to the door. 'God, why am I so tired?' Pearl thought as she laid on her bed. Pearl let her tired eyes close as she fell asleep.

Pearl woke up when she heard a knock on her cabin door. "Coming." Pearl said as she quickly got up and rushed to the door. When Pearl opened the door she saw Rose standing there. "R-rose, how are you?" Pearl said as she let Rose in.

"I'm good," Rose said as she noticed that Pearl's cabin was a mess, "guess you haven't cleaned up in a while."

"Well, I um- I haven't found the time to do so." Pearl said as she started to clean up her cabin.

"Pearl please you don't have to clean up right now. I just wanted to see how your doing." Rose said as she let out a giggle.

"Oh, well I'm good. Onyx is adjusting well." Pearl pointed out as she sat on her bed.

"I heard that from Citrine." Rose said as she sat on the bed next to Pearl. "Onyx seems fond of you Pearl."

"Wait what?" Pearl said as she blushed.

"Yeah, I overheard him talking to Citrine." Rose said as she looked at Pearl. "Maybe you should give him a chance. Take him up on his offer."

"Okay I'll do it at sunrise." Pearl said as she was getting ready to sleep.

"I'll take my leave." Rose said as she walked out of Pearl's cabin.

The next morning Onyx heard a knock on his door. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he opened the door. "Good morning," Onyx said as he let out a yawn, "what brings you here today Pearl?"

"I was hoping that you were still up for that sparring match?" Pearl asked as she blushed and looked away.

"Of course. So when do you want to-" Onyx was cut off.

"Can we do it right now? Nobody's awake at dawn." Pearl said as her blush grew.

Onyx noticed how timid and shy Pearl was. It was adorable. "Sure, just let me get my sword." Onyx said as he grabbed his favorite sword and walked out. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Pearl said as she grabbed Onyx's hand.

"After that we were inseparable." Pearl said as she finished her story. "How about instead of turning you human, you turn Jesse into a gem."

"Would that work?" Labadora asked as she looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"I believe so." Pearl said. "You go get Jesse and bring him here."

"Okay," Labadora said before kissing Pearl's cheek, "thanks Mom."

Labadora walked up and knocked on the door that she believed was Jesse's.

"Coming!" someone said on the other side of the door. When he opened the door, he saw Labadora. "Labby?" he said as he let Labadora in.

"Hey, Jesse. My mom may have a station to our problem." Labadora said as she hugged Jesse.

"Really?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we can turn you into a gem!" Labadora said with excitement in her voice.

"Wow, I- that's incredible." Jesse said with just as much excitement.

"Come on." Labadora said as she grabbed Jesse's hand and started running towards the warp pad.

"Mom, we're here." Labadora said as she walked off the warp pad.

"Good," Pearl said as she walked up to Jesse, "are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Jesse said as he followed Pearl into the lab.

"Okay, now walk into the room." Pearl instructed. "This is where you will be turned into a gem." Pearl said as she walked up to the control panel. "Before we start, this might hurt a bit."

Jesse nodded, before screaming in pain. 'I never felt this kind of pain in my life, but it's worth it.' Jesse thought as he felt a gem being made on his arm.

After a couple hours it was done. Jesse was now a full gem, a Citrine to be specific. His skin turned a light orange, his hair a darker shade of orange. "Wow, this is amazing!" Jesse said as he looked at himself. "Wait, do I get to keep my name?"

"No," Pearl said as she checked what gem he had, "your Citrine now."

"Okay, cool." Jesse said as he got done looking at himself. "Can I summon a weapon?"

"Yes." Pearl said.

"Awesome!" Jesse said as he summoned his weapon, which was a short sword that was orange. "Oh my god." Jesse said as he put his sword back in his gem. "Where Labby?"

"I'm right here." Labadora said as she hugged him. "You look amazing, Jesse."

"It's Citrine now." Jesse said as he kissed Labadora's cheek. "At last we're together forever."

"Together." Labadora whispered. "But I'm still going to call you Jesse."

"Mom, can I go live with Citrine?" Labadora asked as she grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Of course." Pearl said as she watched her daughter light up. "I know how much you love each other." Pearl always loved seeing her daughter smile.

"Mom, your the best." Labadora said as she hugged Pearl. "Thank you so much." Labadora said as she dragged Jesse to the warp pad. "Bye Mom, I'll see you at the wedding."

And with that Labadora and Jesse warped out. Jesse was walking towards his new house. "I just got this place yesterday." Jesse said as she opened the door. The inside of the house was beautiful, all of the varises shades of orange. It matched him now more than ever. "Huh, I guess I never noticed the colors until now." Jesse said as he led his girlfriend to her room. When he got to her new room he opened the door for her.

"Well it could use a makeover but for now it's perfect." Labadora said as she looked around the room. "Thank you Jesse."

"No problem." he said as he left the room.

Labadora grabbed some posters from her gem and started to put them up. "Hmmm, maybe here." she said as she put a poster of a guitar and drums above her bed. "Perfect."

Jesse walked into Labadora's room and his jaw dropped. "Wow, I can't believe you did this by yourself." Jesse said as he looked around.

"Do you like it?" Labadora asked as she put her phone on the charger.

"Like it? I love it!" Jesse said in excitement.

"Thanks," Labadora said as she blushed, "I knew you would like it."

With the wedding only a day away Onyx had to make sure that everything was in order. "A little to the left, okay perfect." Onyx said as Rose helped hang a crystal rose above the arch.

"I know Pearl's going to love it." Rose said as she stood next to Onyx.

"I know, but I want everything to be perfect." Onyx said as he adjusted one of the flowers on the arch. "This is the biggest day of our lives."

"I know." Rose said as she walked over to the warp pad and warped off.

Onyx let out a sigh. 'I know Labadora wants to be happy, but I don't trust this Jesse.' he thought as he hung the last of the decorations. "There."

Pearl was pacing in front of the warp pad. She was super excited, the wedding was tomorrow. 'I can't believe it, I'm getting married.' Pearl thought. The wedding was planned to be at sunset. Pearl bought a collar for Snowy that has a bowtie on it. "You look adorable," Pearl said as she knelt down and pet Snowy, "who's a good girl? Yes you are, yes you are."

Onyx warped in and joined Pearl. "I'm glad we took her in." he said as he kissed Pearl's cheek.

"Me too." Pearl said.

The next morning was the day of the wedding. Onyx woke up early and got dressed in his tux. When he was dressed he warped to the fields where the wedding was to be. "Today is the day." he said before his watch flickered to life. "Hello, this is Onyx."

"Hello Onyx how is the mission going?" a voice said on the side of the call.

"Yellow diamond, it's going well." Onyx said as he adjusted the tie on his suit. "The plan is in full motion."

"Good, now do you remember what to do?" Yellow diamond asked.

"Yes, my diamond." Onyx said as he hung up. 'Pearl can never find out about this.' Onyx thought as he started to write his vows.

Pearl woke up and immediately got dressed in the dress that she picked out. 'I can't believe that today is the day.' Pearl thought as she checked herself over. "Perfect." she said to herself. Pearl heard a knock on her door and she opened her door.

"Hey, Mom." Labadora said as she hugged Pearl. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Pearl said as she hugged her daughter back.

"I'm so excited for you Mom." Labadora said as she looked at her mom. "Me and Citrine are super happy. He's been practicing for three days straight."

"I can't wait to hear it." Pearl said as she kissed her daughter's gem.

After hours it was finally time. After weeks of waiting it was finally here. Pearl stepped on the warp pad. She had to carry Snowy because the grown dog couldn't warp. "Are you excited girl?" Pearl asked the dog as she pet her dog behind the ear. "I am too."

Everyone ran to their places as they knew Pearl was coming. 'I can't kill her. I'm getting married to her.' Onyx thought as he stood at the arch.

"Getting cold feet, Daddy?" Labadora asked as she stood next to her father.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Onyx said as he saw Pearl. His jaw dropped at how beautiful she was. 'I can't kill her in that dress.'

The music started as Pearl walked down the aisle. Connie threw rose petals onto the ground in front of Pearl. Pearl slowly looked up at Onyx and smiled. When Pearl made it to Onyx, she noticed that she was fighting himself. "Are you okay?" she had whispered to the gem across from her.

"Yeah," Onyx said as he adjusted his tie, "we're ready." Onyx told the priest as he grabbed Pearl's hands.

The priest nodded and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness a love like no other. War and heartache, could not keep these two apart." the priest said as he gestured to Pearl and Onyx. "May their enterny love be blessed by the gods above. For now it is time for him to decide if these two shall be wed." he continued.

Pearl keep the thought that something was wrong with Onyx in the back of her head.

"Hmmm, the gods sense a great evil in the groom." the priest said as he stopped. "They say that you are on the side of the enemy. The side against love, hope and trust."

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Onyx said as his watch started to ring. 'Crap.' Onyx thought as he accidently hit the answer button.

"Onyx how is the plan coming along?" Yellow Diamond asked oblivious of what was happening.

Pearl's eyes widen. "No. Onyx I trusted you!" Pearl screamed at Onyx. "I loved you!" Pearl felt tears roll down her cheeks but she could care less. Pearl ran off with Snowy close behind. She heard Onyx call her name, but she ignored him and kept running. 'I should've known.' Pearl thought as she stumbled upon where Onyx proposed to her. Pearl fell to her knees and started crying. Snowy sat down next to Pearl and licked her tears away. "Thanks, Snowy you always know how to cheer me up." Pearl said as she rubbed Snowy's belly.

Everyone stared at Onyx with hurt and betrayal in their eyes.

"Daddy? What was this plan?" Labadora asked as she clung to Jesse. "Were you going to kill Mom!"

"Onyx how could you!" Rose yelled at Onyx as she turned away from him. "Not only did you betray us, but you betrayed Pearl. She waited years for you to come back, only for her to have her heart shattered into a million pieces "

"I knew it." Garnet said as she crossed her arms. "I foresaw this."

"Guys." Onyx pleaded. "If I didn't agree to the plan then Yellow diamond would have sent Pearl back to White Diamond."

Amethyst rapped her wipe around Onyx's torso. "We'll protect P. from homeworld and YOU!" Amethyst shouted as she threw Onyx into the air.

"Garnet you and the other attack Onyx, I'll find Pearl." Rose said as she ran off in the direction that Pearl went.

Garnet nodded and summoned her gauntlets. "Gems weapons." Garnet camanded.

Jesse summoned his sword along with Labadora. "Ready?" he asked his girlfriend.

"As I'll ever be." Labadora said as she summoned her battle axe. Labadora jumped into the air and swung her axe at her father.

"Sweetie, please understand." Onyx bagged as he saw the axe coming towards him.

"No." was all that Labadora said as her axe made contact with her target.

Onyx stared at the wound on his chest as he fell towards the ground. 'I'm sorry.' Onyx thought as he hit the ground.

Rose saw Pearl crying as Snowy licked away the tears on the pale gem's face. "Pearl?" Rose asked as she walked up to the pale gem. Snowy growled at Rose as the tall gem aprocted.

"Snowy, it's okay. It's just Rose." Pearl said the hurt clear in her voice. Pearl started to pet Snowy.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as she sat down next to Pearl.

"No, I'm not." Pearl said as she looked at the ground.

"You know that Garnet saw Onyx betraying us." Rose said and almost immediately regretted saying that.

"WHAT!" Pearl yelled as she quickly stood up. "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME!"

"Pearl she didn't want you to worry." Rose said as she grabbed Pearl's shoulder. "Please you have to understand her reasoning." Knowing the pain Pearl is in Rose pulled the pale gem into her arms. "I know this hurt you the most." Rose said as she stroked Pearl's hair. "This also painted Labadora."

"I thought I finally got my family back, but reality smacked me in the face." Pearl said as she choked on a sob.

"Shhh. Let it all out." Rose said as she rocked Pearl gently.

Labadora bubbled Onyx's gem. 'I'm sorry Dad, but we had to do it.' Labadora thought as she sent the bubble to the temple. When the bubble was gone Labadora let out a choked sob. She felt arms wrap around her.

"It's okay. I didn't know him as well as everyone else did, but he had no right to betray his family." Jesse said as he kissed Labadora's cheek. "If you need to talk to me, I'll be there Labby."

"Thanks, Jesse- I mean Citrine." Labadora corrected herself. "Let's do that when we get home."

"Man! I can't believe I trusted him." Amethyst said in rage. "Nobody betrays Pearl and gets away with it."

"That's right." garnet said in agreement. "But now we have nothing to worry about."

Pearl's tears have long been dry, but she did not move. "Why?" Pearl asked as she looked up at Rose.

"Hmm." Rose hummed as she looked at the smaller gem in her arms.

"Why did he betray us?" Pearl asked as a shakiness entered her voice.

"To be honest Pearl, I do not know the answer." Rose said honestly. "Come on, my Pearl." Rose said the last part in a mumble.

"Okay," Pearl said in a depressed tone.

Everyone met up on the warp pad. The resent betrayal still weighing on everyone's mind. It hitting Pearl and Labadora the hardest. All they had was each other for comfort.

"It'll be okay Mom." Labadora said as she hugged her mother. "I promise."

"I know, it just hurts that's all." Pearl said as the warp pad activated.

When everyone got back, Pearl went into her room.

"Mom!" Labadora shouted as she watched her mother walk into her room.

"She needs time." Jesse said as he grabbed Labadora's hand. "Come on Labby. Let's go home."

"Okay," Labadora said as she and Jesse started to walk home.

Pearl was laying on her back with Snowy laying next to her. "Part of me didn't trust Onyx." she said to herself as she pet Snowy. "At least you understand me, right Snowy?"

Snowy let out a bark as a sign that she understood. She let her tail wag, as she started to lick Pearl's face.

"I wish there was a way to understand you." Pearl said as she pulled the dog onto her lap. "Then I could have a friend to talk to." Pearl felt herself start to fall asleep. She let out a yawn and then curled around Snowy. "I love you, Snowy." Pearl said as she finally fell asleep.

"What the heck do you mean you knew!" Amethyst shouted at Garnet. "Just because you have future vision, doesn't mean you don't tell us what you saw."

"Amethyst I wanted to make sure that it was true." Garnet said as she crossed her arms. "And future vision doesn't mean I can see the direct future. I can only see possibilities."

"Please calm down." Rose said as she looked at her friends. "Remember we have to be there for Pearl, and Labadora."

"Rose is right." Garnet said as she looked at Rose. "I'm curious, who's going to be the leader of the crystal gems?"

"Pearl." Rose said as she suddenly had a stomach cramp.

"ROSE!" both Garnet and Amethyst shouted as they saw their friend in pain.

"I-I think I'm going into labor." Rose said with a shaky voice.

Pearl woke up and stretched her arms. "That was the best sleep I ever had." Pearl said as she let out a yawn. She noticed that Snowy was still sleeping, so Pearl got up and walked out of her room. "Garnet? Rose? Amethyst?" Pearl questioned as she looked around. 'They probably went on a mission.' Pearl thought to herself before she saw Garnet and Amethyst running towards her.

"Pearl! Rose gave birth." Garnet said as she stopped in front of the pale gem.

"What?" Pearl asked as she let out a gasp.

"And your the new leader of the crystal gems." Amethyst said as she grabbed Pearl's hand.

"I won't let her down. Wait what's the baby's name?" Pearl asked as she looked at Garnet.

"Steven." Garnet said as she took off her glasses. "Rose said that you would be a great leader."

"Were those her final words?" Pearl asked as she looked Garnet in all three of the taller gem's eyes.

"No. her final words were, that she will always love you no matter what." Garnet said with sadness in her voice.

Pearl and Amethyst hugged Garnet and they all started crying together. "we were there for her, now we have to be there for him." Pearl said as she squeezed her teammates.

Twelve years have passed and Steven started living with the gems. Each day he would spend time with Garnet and Amethyst, but rarely Pearl. He always just assumed that she had important gem stuff to do.

What none of the gems knew was that Pearl would unbubble Onyx and talk to him. She truly did miss her old lover. "Well since you were bubbled Rose made me the new leader of the crystal gems." Pearl said as she stood up. "I'm afraid our time is up."

"I'll miss you, my love." Onyx said as he felt a spear go through his chest. In a puff a smoke Onyx's gem hit the water.

"I miss you too." Pearl said as she bubbled Onyx's gem. "But now I owe Steven some time together." Pearl said as she walked out of her room.

"Pearl!" Steven shouted as he tackled the pale gem. "Do you have time to hang out?" he asked as he did his puppy eye trick.

"Steven you can put those away, you know that doesn't work on me, and I do have time to hang out." Pearl said as she hugged the young boy. "Do you want to hang out with Labadora?"

"Yes please." Steven said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Okay, let's go and see her and Citrine." Pearl said as she picked up Steven in her arms.

"Pearl, I can walk." Steven whined as he crossed his arms.

"I know it's just I miss being able to carry you," Pearl said as she kissed Steven's cheek.

"Aww, shucks." Steven said as he blushed. "Okay let's go."

Pearl walked up to the warp pad and they warped to Labadora's place.

Labadora was taking care of her newborn gem. The baby's name is Turquoise. She was a light blue gem with a dark green hair. Labadora heard someone knocking one the door. "Coming." Labadora said as she walked over to the door and saw her mother. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Well Steven wanted to see you." Pearl said as she put Steven on the ground. "How have you been?" Pearl asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Well, you're a grandmother." Labadora said as she held out the baby to Pearl.

"Oh well this is certainly a surprise." Pearl said as she took the baby into her arms. "What's her name?" Pearl asked as she started to rock the baby in her arms.

"Turquoise." Labadora said as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm so happy for you." Pearl said as she followed Labadora.

"Labby." Citrine called from up stairs. "Is there guests here?"

"Yes, it's Pearl and Steven." Labadora said in response. "Steven do you want to hang out?"

"Yes please." Steven said in excitement.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs and hang out with Citrine." Labadora said as she took Steven upstairs.

Garnet was pacing in front of the warp pad. "Where is Pearl?" Garnet asked to herself as she sat down on the couch.

"She's probably visiting her daughter." Amethyst said as she shoved a sandwich into her mouth.

"You're probably right." Garnet said as she relaxed.

Pearl put the sleeping child in the crib. "Steven. I think we should get going." Pearl said as she walked to the door.

"Coming!" Steven shouted as he came running down the stairs.

"Steven please no running." Pearl said as she picked up Steven. "I'll see you later Labadora."

"Later." Labadora said as she watched her mother leave.

Pearl and Steven walked into the house. "Hey, guys." Steven said as he hugged Garnet's leg.

"Hello, Steven. Pearl there's a corrupted gem up North." Garnet said as she looked at Pearl.

"Okay, you three stay here. I'll go after the corrupted gem." Pearl said as she walked onto the warp pad.

"Aww, but Pearl I want to come too." Steven whined as he ran up and hugged the pale gem's leg.

"I'm sorry Steven, but you're still too young." Pearl sad as she warped off.

When Pearl warped down she was immediately tackled by a wolf. "Snowy!" Pearl shouted as she pet the wolf. "It's been forever." A group of puppies followed Snowy. "Oh, Snowy. Are these your babies?" Pearl asked as she picked up all of the puppies. "They are so adorable." Pearl said as she pet one of the puppies. "Anyways I'm here to hunt for corrupted gems." Pearl said as she stood up.

Snowy barked as she sniffed out the corrupted gem. She stopped when she saw the corrupted gem. Snowy barked.

"Good girl." Pearl said as she summoned her spear. Pearl threw her spear at the monster. The spear lodged itself in the monster's neck. "Snowy, you know what to do." Pearl said as she summoned another spear.

Snowy and her pups tackled the monster. One pup bit the monster in the eye. Another bit the beast in the leg. The rest were biting the monster all over.

Pearl made sure not to hurt any of the pups, she stabbed the monster in the chest. In a puff of smoke the monster poofed.

Snowy picked the gemstone in her mouth and gave it to Pearl.

"Good girl." Pearl said as she took the gem from Snowy. "I have to go now, but it was wonderful to see you again." Pearl said as she stood on the warp pad and warped off.

Steven was laying on the couch. "When's she getting back?" he asked with boredom creeping into his voice.

"Don't worry Dude, Pearl's bound to come back at any moment." Amethyst said trying to cheer up Steven. As soon as she said that Pearl warped in. "see, what'd I tell you."

"Hello Steven, Amethyst." Pearl said as she stepped off the warp pad.

"Pearl! Your back. How'd you mission go?" Steven asked as he hugged Pearl's leg.

"It went great." Pearl said as she kneed down and hugged Steven. "I'm just glad to be home."

"So how was Labadora?" Amethyst asked as she stood up.

"She's got her hands full with a baby of her own." Pearl said as she looked at Amethyst.

"So, you're a grandma?" Amethyst asked as she looked back at Pearl.

"Yes, and a proud one at that." Pearl said as she put her hands on her hips.

Amethyst started to laugh uncontrollably. "Are you serious?" Amethyst said in between laughter.

"Dead, serious." Pearl said as she stood up.

"No, I'm happy for you P. it's just I wasn't expecting that." Amethyst said as she laughter died done. "Anyway, I'm going into town. Steven do you want to come?"

"Yes!" Steven shouted as he ran up to Amethyst. "See you later Pearl." Steven said as he waved to the pale gem.

"Have fun Steven, and come back before dinner." Pearl said as she started walking towards her room.

Pearl soon got into her room. She jumped to the place where she was keeping Onyx's bubbled gem. She popped the bubble and watched Onyx reform. "Hey, it's been awhile. Hasn't it?" Pearl said as she kneed in front of Onyx.

"Yeah, it has." Onyx said as he looked up at Pearl. "How's Labadora doing?"

"She has a baby of her own." Pearl said as she looked at Onyx. "You're a grandpa."

"I'm so proud of her. Also why do you unbubble me?" Onyx asked as he sat up more.

"Well, I miss you." Pearl said as she blushed a little bit. "The betrayal still hurts, even twelve years later."

"I wasn't planning to hurt you!" Onyx yelled as he tried to stand up.

"I know." Pearl said as she pushed Onyx back down. "Now be quiet. The others don't know that I talk to you."

"So what is Rose's son like?" Onyx asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Well, he's caring; kind, sweet, and well he's a good kid." Pearl said as she summoned her spear. "I'm afraid our time is up."

"I can't wait until our next chat." Onyx said as he felt a spear in his chest. "I love you Pearl."

Pearl bubbled Onyx's gem. "I love you too."

Garnet was pacing in Labadora's living room. "I have a feeling that Pearl is hiding something from us." Garnet said as she took her glasses off.

"I'm sure that my mom has a very good reason to hide something." Labadora said as placed her hand on Garnet's shoulder.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling that she's lying."

"I'll talk to her." Labadora said as she walked towards the door. "Can you take care of Turquoise?"

"Absolutely." Garnet said as she picked up the small child.

Pearl started to meditate on her bed. She was taking deep breaths as she fouced on her love for her daughter and Onyx. But it pained her to know that she had to keep her meetings with Onyx a secret from the others.


End file.
